Metaruda
=Details= A new figure offered through the Action Figure of the Month Club Kickstarter. An homage to Metalder from the Japanese series Choujinki Metalder (Superhuman-Machine Metalder).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Choujinki_Metalder Better known in the United States as VR Troopers which borrowed footage from Chōjinki Metarudā, Jikū Senshi Supiruban, and Uchū Keiji Shaidā. =Story= Bio: Metaruda All Dale Naheem wanted was to be a costumed mascot, like his heroes the Knights of the Slice. He settled for a job hawking "Riftchipz", a popular gas station snack. It wasn't glamorus. But at least he got a cool cyborg costume. The night before his first in-costume appearance, Dale's foster dog peed all over the outfit. Fostering senior dogs is very imporant, but they sometimes have bladder issues. Left with little options, Dale reworked his suit using parts he found at the local dump. Little did he know those parts were actually from a Rift corpse. What ensued was nothing less than utter hi-jinx... =Versions= Metaruda Rift Killer - Yellow Eyes "The very first figure of the Action Figure of the Month Club, Metaruda's inventory is strictly limited to one piece per customer. Includes Alternate Head. This order is for the "Yellow Eyes" deco." Production PVC KOTS Rift Killer Metaruda figure. Metallic Silver with Red/Blue paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. 12 total parts + bonus head. Kickstarter funded. Glyos compatible. Unlocked through Kickstarter on November 4th, 2018. Figure released as the January 2019 Action Figure of the Month during mid-January. Packaged in a white box with Metaruda artwork sticker. A variation of the figure was released at the same time which switches the yellow eye paint to gold. Variation randomly picked for AFOTM members. Released online (public) on January 20th, 2019. $15 each. 20190108_200408_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Metaruda Rift Killer - Yellow Eyes B8eb63881293d9fe83c72805aef78b62_original.png|Metaruda Rift Killer (Photoshop concept) A81e58808d5c6f00f547f07c6dd217f4_original.png|Artwork Metaruda_Rift_Killer.png|Bio 49907278_2003578863091202_1490019963868416365_n.jpg|Metaruda (Production figure Yellow eyes with January Packaging) with Pike Reznor and Crae Drake from Crae the Jagged Agehttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bsoq3WTH_RV/ 49907172_324350678421466_8148106825580035089_n.jpg|January Packaging Previewhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BsbA9MRnzwm/ 49906958_237512753834138_6488380940579034277_n.jpg|Gold / Yellow Metaruda comparisonhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BsriqE6nJ7P/ 47694999_390314694877139_8253090408299376907_n.jpg|Metaruda (Yellow) with head next to [Boys#Material Boy Metal Rift Killer|Material Boy Metal Rift Killerhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BsrETs5nVrp/ Metaruda Rift Killer - Gold Eyes "The very first figure of the Action Figure of the Month Club, Metaruda's inventory is strictly limited to one piece per customer. Includes Alternate Head. This order is for the "Gold Eye" deco." Production PVC KOTS Rift Killer Metaruda figure. Metallic Silver with Red/Blue paint applications. 3 3/4" tall. 12 total parts + bonus head. Kickstarter funded. Glyos compatible. Unlocked through [https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/928363891/action-figure-of-the-month-club Kickstarter on November 4th, 2018. Figure released as the January 2019 Action Figure of the Month during mid-January. Packaged in a white box with Metaruda artwork sticker. A variation of the figure was released at the same time which switches the yellow eye paint to gold. Variation randomly picked for AFOTM members. Released online (public) on January 20th, 2019. $15 each. 20190108_200348_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Metaruda Rift Killer - Gold Eyes B8eb63881293d9fe83c72805aef78b62_original.png|Metaruda Rift Killer (Photoshop concept) A81e58808d5c6f00f547f07c6dd217f4_original.png|Artwork Metaruda_Rift_Killer.png|Bio 49847808_1982169572088190_9151570583344289528_n.jpg|Metaruda (Production figure Gold eyes variation with January Packaging, Artwork Sticker, AFOTM Pin, Bonus head) with Crae Drake and February Preview Desert Rathttps://www.instagram.com/p/BsoHjIxH33i/ 49907172_324350678421466_8148106825580035089_n.jpg|January Packaging Previewhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BsbA9MRnzwm/ 49906958_237512753834138_6488380940579034277_n.jpg|Gold / Yellow Metaruda comparisonhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BsriqE6nJ7P/ =References= Category:Toy Pizza Category:Land of the Rising Sun